My secrets revealed
by Ren-chan the otaku
Summary: Kuroko is not my real surname. It's my grandmother's maiden name. I took it up to not draw attention to myself while studying but I guess trouble really does run in the family because I didn't get the chance to lie low for long.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was just another regular day in the lives off the Seirin students. The canteen was once again like a war zone as the students fought their way to the front of the queue to buy food. Surprisingly, the basketball club members were not part of the mini war going on and were all going to eat their bento on the rooftop.

Kagami's POV

"Oi where the hell is Kuroko! He's late!" I asked the my year mates

" I'm right here Kagami-kun" came from my right"

" GAH! Stop sneaking up on people will you?! When the hell did you get here?!

" I did not sneak up behind you, I came up here with you" came his reply in a monotone voice.

Before I could retort, the door to the roof opened, signalling that our senpai have arrived.

"Oi Bakagami keep your voice down will you, we could hear you all the way down from our classroom!" were Hyūga-sempai's first words were to me.

"Bakagami janai! ( I'm not an idiot!)"

" Maa maa ochitsuku (calm down), let's just eat shall we?" was Kiyoshi-sempai's reply.

Lunch then proceeded as how it usually would when we eat together. Izuki-sempai says more lame puns, Hyūga-sempai then yells at him to shut up with Kiyoshi-sempai telling Hyūga-sempai to calm down. Coach was eating quietly while creating our training regime for the next few weeks and ignored everyone else. Koganei-sempai was having a conversation with Tsuchida-sempai about their last test with Mitobe-sempai nodding in agreement every once in a while. Furi, Kawahara and Fukuda were all discussing about the latest song that came out and Kuroko was as silent as ever. Just another regular day in school. That is until somebody's phone started ringing.

" Nee nee whose phone is ringing?" asked coach.

"Ah sumimasen it is mine." answered Kuroko

What he said next was not what any of us were expecting at all.

Kuroko's POV

We were having lunch together today like we usually do every Thursday. I was enjoying the peace and sense of normalcy when my phone suddenly rang.

" Nee nee whose phone ringing?" asked coach

"Ah sumimasen it is mine"

I looked at the caller ID and was surprised at who was calling.

"Ciao Zio Dino come stai? (Hello Uncle Dino how are you?)"

"Ciao Tetsuya sto bene grazie ( Hello Tetsuya I am fine thank you)" came Uncle Dino's reply.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa? (Do you need something?)"

" Ha ha dritto al punto, come sempre. (Straight to the point like always.)"

"..."

"Va bene va bene, volevo solo dirvi che alcuni dei vostri zii vengono a Tokyo. ( Alright alright, I just wanted to tell you that some of you uncles are coming to Tokyo.)

At those words, I nearly dropped my phone. I was not expecting him to say that at all.

"Ano, Quali dei miei zii sono in visita? (Um, Which of my uncles are visiting?)" I asked him. "Please be Uncle Enma and Uncle Shoichi" I prayed to every deity that I knew of. Of course I had to inherit my otou-san's bad luck in these sort of situations.

"E pensare che è Hayato and Takeshi. ( I think it's Hayato and Takeshi.)"

My face became paler, not that anyone noticed, and I nearly fell down onto my knees then. Uncle Hayato and Uncle Takeshi coming together means a lot of damage control. But at least its not Uncle Kyouya and Uncle Mukuro together, sending them together would probably make Tokyo seem like it just got hit by a nuke only ten times worst.

"Quando stanno arrivando? (When are they arriving?)

"Essi dovrebbero arrivare presto, hanno preso uno dei jet Vongola, dopo tutto. Io suggerisco di andare informare la scuola che è necessario partire presto e andare all'aeroporto di incontrarli. ( They should be arriving soon, they took one of the Vongola jets after all. I suggest that you go notify the school that you need to leave early and go to the airport to meet them.)"

"...Si, credo che sarebbe il miglior modo di agire. Grazie per avermi dato un testa a testa zio. (...Yes, I believe that would be the best course of action. Thank you for giving me a heads up uncle)

"Va bene. Voglio solo contribuire a rendere questo più facile per voi e Tsuna, si sa come arrabbiato egli può ottenere quando i suoi moltiplica lavoro di ufficio. (It's fine. I just want to help make this easier for both you and Tsuna, you know how angry he can get when his paperwork multiplies.)"

"Grazie di nuovo zio. Lascerò subito. Arrivederci zio.(Thank you again uncle. I shall leave right away. Goodbye uncle)

"Addio Tetsu-chan~! (Bye Tetsu-chan~!)"

I ended the call and was met with the shocked faces from the basketball club.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! I wrote this about 6 months ago and have only remembered it existed just now. I do not know how to speak Italian and only used Google Translate to write all the Italian words so if I made any mistake, feel free to tell me so I can correct it. This has not been beta read so I'm relying on my own skills here. Please review and/or follow/favourite. Until next time! Mata ne!**

 **~Ren-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Warning: Swearing will be ever present (Blame Hayato, Aomine and the Varia). Yaoi will also show up in the later chapters. Although nothing will be explicit.**

'Thoughts'

"Spoken out loud"

* * *

 **Previously on My Secrets Revealed:**

"Grazie di nuovo zio. Lascerò subito. Arrivederci zio.(Thank you again uncle. I shall leave right away. Goodbye uncle)

"Addio Tetsu-chan~! (Bye Tetsu-chan~!)"

I ended the call and was met with the shocked faces from the basketball club.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hyuga's POV**

Kuroko ended the call and faced us.

"Is something wrong mina-san?" he asks with a straight face.

"Y-you can speak Italian?!" came from Kagami, he was the only one capable of speech at the moment.

"Hai." Was his nonchalant way that it's infuriating. It's like he's telling us 'the sky is blue, nuff said' complete with deadpan face.

"Since when?!" Kagami demanded. Everyone else was still in varying states of disbelief and astonishment.

"Since I was learning to talk."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked this time.

"You did not ask." Was his simple answer. I face palmed at this. It's always like this, why was I even expecting a different answer.

"Maa, what's done is done. Let's not make a big deal out of it." was the irritatingly carefree response from Kiyoshi.

"Y-you! How could you be so blasé about this?!" I demanded from Kiyoshi. "He just spoke a totally different language an-"

"Ano..." Kuroko drew our attention again. " If that is all, I have to take my leave now. I have something important to do."

And with a polite bow to all of us, Kuroko said goodbye and left the roof before anyone else could react. I have to wonder though, just how much more was Kuroko hiding and why.

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

I quickly went to the Principal's Office to report that I was leaving school early and flagged down a flag rather easily. You're wondering why the Principal let me go so easily, aren't you? Well, it's because Seirin Koukou is funded by Sky Symphony, the legal front of Vongola. It is a multi-billion corporation that is leading in all of the fields it chooses to venture in. It was started by Vongola Settimo, Fabio Vongola, in his last few years as boss and Vongola Ottavo, Daniela Vongola, was the one who made Sky Symphony flourish until it became what it is today. Tou-san was not aware of the investment in Seirin until it was too late to pull back, though. It was totally Nonno Timoteo's (Grandfather Timoteo's) and Iemitsu Ojii-san's fault. Their Hyper Intuition told them something was going to go wrong with my friends and consulted Zia Aria (Aunt Aria) on what was going to happen. Upon finding out, they immediately funded Seirin. So ultimately, Seirin is owned by Vongola. It also happens that the Principal is actually the third son of a local Yakuza group allied with Vongola. I didn't know any of this until my first week of school which by then, was too late to switch school (Reborn-Kyoufu would have punished me for not doing research properly if he wasn't in full agreement with Nonno and Ojii-san).

I paid the cab driver and alighted. 'The trip was relatively short so I should be earlier than my-' "Get your hands off me, Yakyu Baka (Baseball Freak)!" 'uncles'. I sigh when I head the voice that definitely belongs to Zio Hayato (Uncle Hayato).

"Ciao Zio Hayato, Takeshi Ji-san. È passato un po 'di tempo. (Hello Uncle Hayato, Uncle Takeshi. It's been a while." I say as I reach the two of them.

"Yo Tetsu!" Takeshi Ji-san answered cheerfully while waving.

"È da un po, Tetsu. Bello sapere che sei ancora memori di ascoltare le orecchie. (It has been a while, Tetsu. Good to know that you're still mindful of listening ears.)"

"Ovviamente. Non voglio alcuna formazione di riattamento Reborn-Kyoufu. (Of course. I don't want any remedial training with Godfather Reborn.)" we all shudder at that thought. "Come è sato tutti? (How has everyone been?)" I ask them.

"Ognuno sta facendo bene. Mi preoccupo per tua sorella, però.Ha speso troppo tempo con il Vindice e Millefiore, a mio parere. Io non sono abbastanza sicuro che voglio sapere quello che fa con loro. È stata tornando a casa quelle visite un po 'troppo felici e risate miniacali che fa fuori dal nulla non è un buon segno. (Everyone's doing well. I worry for your sister, though. She's been spending too much time with the Vindice and Millefiore too much, in my opinion. I'm not quite sure I want to know what she does with them. She's been coming home form those visits a little too happy and the maniacal laughter she does out of nowhere is not a good sign.) " Zio Hayato says with a slight shudder.

'I sure don't want to be around when he finds out that the visits to Vindice Mansion and Millefiore Base are actually just during tea time and game days/nights. The maniacal laughter is just to creep everyone out as a prank. Zio Hayato is going to be so pissed that he was tricked along with everyone else.' I thought to myself with a sweat drop.

"Perché i due di sei venuto qui? Non è tempo per un controllo de territori ancora. (Why did the both of you come here? It's not time for an inspection of the territories yet.)" I asked my uncles, changing to a more important topic. By this point, we have reached the car that the HQ has sent so it is safe to talk about confidential information.

"Una famiglia rivale ha causato problemi a Tokyo di loro cercando di trovare voi e prendere in ostaggio da usare come merce di scambio per usurpare il Vongola. (A rival famiglia has been causing trouble in Tokyo recently. Their trying to find you and take you hostage to use you as a bargaining chip to usurp the Vongola.) Was the straight answer I receive from Takeshi Ji-san. They both know that it is nearly impossible to lie to someone with Hyper Intuition.

I clench my jaw at this information. If the enemy finds out where I am, everyone in the school is in danger. This is precisely why I left Italy. Everyone I associate with is in danger simply because of the fact that I am the Vongola heir.

"Quale linea di condotta non avete intenzione di prendere?(What course of action do you plan to take?)"

"Un attacco frontale, una volta che abbiamo informazioni sufficienti sulla loro base operativa e del personale. (A frontal assault once we have enough information on their base of operations and personnel.) Was Zio Hayato's reply.

I nod at this. It is the best we could do right now. None of them would stop until they succeed so it's best to take them out and hand them over to the Vindice. With business done, we moved on to lighter topics and relaxed for the rest of the drive to the mansion.

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Omake: What Tetsu-kun was really thinking.**

"Is something wrong mina-san?" I asked the team. 'Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. Not that I was trying to keep the fact that I could speak Italian much of a secret in the first place. Time to face the music. Although, it'll probably be fun to see everyon's reactions. I wonder if I could take a picture of their faces without getting caught. I could use them for fun as future black mail...' I pause at this particular thought. 'I should probably stop hanging around Reborn-Kyoufu so much. I'm beginning to sound just like him.' I internally shake my head to clear my thoughts. I still take a picture, though.

I laugh a bit internally. Kagami-kun's face is just to funny. It's like he doesn't speak English fluently. Hmm... I could probably ask the principal for a copy of the recordings from the CCTVs on the roof. Their faces are just too hilarious. Ah, I really need to go now if I want to arrive earlier than my uncles. And with that, I bow and take my leave.

* * *

 **Hisashiburi mina-san! Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who has followed/favourite this story. A big thank you to TheSilverHunt3r, Shadowchibi, Rindo Seiren, claire nunnaly, Happy Korokoro, SakuraKoi and Yuzuhara-san for their wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. Secondly, I apologise for taking a long time to update. As I've stated in chapter 1, I made this fic sometime in June 2016 and haven't continued it since. So, I had to review my notes on this story and look at the profiles of the OCs and I am still currently in the middle of refining my OCs. Anyway, I used Google Translate for the Italian again so don't get mad if I got things wrong. If you could correct my mistakes, I would appreciate it a lot. Oh yes, before I forget. Any guesses on the pairing in this fic? I'll give you some hints. R27 is not happening neither is 2786. KiseKuro is out of the question as well. Please continue to support this story and keep up the reviews! Until next time, mata ne!**

 **~Ren-chan**


End file.
